Heroes of Soul
The Four Heroes Of Soul '(セブンプリンセス ''Hiriiu Soulji '', Four Heroes) are true heroes with the most heroic souls. They appear to be the only living creatures throughout all the worlds of the four galaxies which possess they unfathoured truly heroic consiences. If brought together they are able to through the ritual removing of souls bring down the four shields of the Ovium. The Four Heroes should they lose their souls cannot become Ova's and or Cleaners as proven with the Ritual Removal Of Souls they are put through in Ovium. Members The Four Heroes of Soul are: *Shrek - (From the film series sharing his name) - Former bad ogre who rescued the cursed Princess Fiona and fell in love with her. He appears at his home swamp and many other locations in his homeworld DuLac which became the world Far Far Away. *Po - (From the film Kung Fu Panda) - Former Noodle Maker and waiter who became the eponymous Dragon Warrior then going to to serve as a Kung Fu Master alongside the Furious Five and Master Shifu at the Jade Palace in his homeworld Valley of Peace. *Alex - (From the film series Madagascar) - Former King of New York City and denizen of the world Madagascar. *Hiccup - (From the film How to Train Your Dragon) - From the world Viking Land and the son of the most strongest leader Viking Stoick the Vast. Hiccup began as a meeble clumsy blacksmit assistant who went on to be a viking and later helper of the misjudged dragon denizens of Viking Land Story ﻿''Ovium: Darkest Before Dawn In Ovium: Darkest Before Dawn in which the player traverses through the story of the three Galaxy Ghosts back when they were human and bestowed with incredible power by the former three ghosts of the temples; Narlette Simoris was but a young boy corrupted into becoming evil by the later Fire Ghost who had prepariations for the abductions of the Four Heroes of Soul should his intial plan to access the Ovium failed. Only three of the four heroes appear in the game however: Alex, Po and Shrek (Hiccup being absent). ''Ovium: '' '' 'The Four heroes of Soul make their first very appearence in the first game in the series.' It begins with the four heroes: Tressa, Sylvia, Calvin, and Malvin Morianis awakening at the Window Frames before one each of the different four heroes of soul. Malvin is the first playable and awakens before the window image of Shrek and then must traverse across the frame images of Donkey, Princess Fiona, Puss In Boots and the Dragon. Tressa is then next in chronological order and awakens before the window image of Po and then must cross the frame images of: Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, Mantis, Master Shifu and Tai Lung. Then Sylvia who awakens before thw window image of Alex and must cross the frames of: Marty, Gloria, Melman and the Penguins in an altogether frame image. Then finally Calvin who awakens before the window image of Hiccup and must cross the frames of: Astrid, Toothless, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and his father Stoick The Vast. These four indivivuals tie greatly into the story as the sibling duo heroes armed with the powers of two of the three ghosts must set out to prevent the now adult Narlette Simoris from accessing the Ovium. Narlette's overrall plan is abduct the four needed heroes and use them in the Ritual of Removal to take down the four shields which block one from accessing the Ovium. Narlette at first does not know who any of the four heroes are and so has none currently in his possession. He however courtesy of the Fire Ghost succeeds in determing the identities of the four needed indivivuals and set sout his four Ova Generals and legions of varied Ova's to proclaim them for him and bring them to the Core. The sibling heroes however along with the Water and Galaxy Ghost are unaware Narlette has travelled to Evverrnet and tortured the information out of the Fire Ghost for the identities and so the first two abductions slip past them. First Shrek is abducted awhile after the sibling heroes have helped him out with Lord Farquad and garnering his true love the Princess Fiona. Then Po the Panda from the world the Valley of Peace they helped out defeat the dreaded Tai Lung and helped become the Dragon Warrior is abducted directly after their visit there. The Galaxy and Water Ghosts then immediatley summon the sibling herooes to the Galaxy Temple having learnt that Narlette has discovered the identities of the four needed heroes. They are then ordered straight to the world Madagascar (coincidentally the homeworld of the Galaxy Ghost's penguin subbordinates) where the third needed hero by the name Alex resides. They find him to be a talking two feet standing lion along with a bevy of talking standing creatures who apparently were from the world Central Park and have washed up in this bizarre desolate island jungle world. They are ordered at first o help out with any dilemmas he may be possess as they cannot inform him that he is one of the four heroes needed yet. They help him and friends to the Great Dubaba Tree where they befriend the stragne jiggy lemur King Julien. Eventually the celebrations that rage on following their introduction courtesy of clearing off some pesky poachers known as the Foosa get out of hand with a meat starved Alex biting his friend Marty. Alex then flees upon scaring them off and the sibling duos set out to the bad side of the island to proclaim him. A Huge battle with the Foosa ensues and eventually an assisting Alex is abducted right under the other's noses by Pyro. 'Ovium: Miracle to the Max' Shrek appears again in Miracle to the Max in his homeworld as the hero's world appears in all Ovium games in the series. 'Ovium III' In the upcoming Ovium III it is confirmed that the world of Far Far Away will return again meaning the hero Shrek who is one of the Four Heroes of Soul will appear again. ''Gallery'' ''﻿ imagesCAW2UQ4J.jpg|Shrek imagesCAIAYJPO.jpg|Po 1227295480_4884_full.jpg|Alex The Lion imagesCABT6UF6.jpg|Hiccup '' '' imagesCAISDU0U.jpg|Shrek's Window Po_Painting_by_Pluckinthaguitarra.jpg|Po's Window alex-the-lion-mural-48960.jpg|Alex's Window imagesCA7HK9L2.jpg|Hiccup's Window ''